The present invention relates generally to a solar power station, and more particularly to an independent lighting or signaling station having a battery-powered signaling element and a battery recharging system including one or more solar generators in a compact, self-contained arrangement.
Presently, battery-powered signal apparatus are utilized in isolated locations by the U.S. Navy, U.S. Coastguard, and others to provide warnings to persons using waterways or isolated land areas. Such signal apparatus may be used to indicate the presence of obstacles to indicate a passageway such as a channel or a particular pathway and may have a signal element in the form of a light, a radio beacon, a transponder or any other type of signaling device. The signal apparatus of the prior art are frequently relatively heavy in weight and difficult to transport. Furthermore, prior signal apparatus typically need constant or frequent monitoring such as for purposes of battery replacement.
The present invention provides a compact, self-contained signaling unit that is relatively light in weight compared to the above-described prior devices. The signaling apparatus includes at least one solar generator adapted for recharging a storage battery electrically connected to a signaling element such as an electric light or a radio beacon. The solar generator is preferably housed in an enclosure having a substantially transparent portion adapted to allow exposure of the generator's photoelectric cells or elements to ambient light. The preferred arrangement also includes a bracket or structural assembly that supports the solar generator in a relationship therewith such that the transparent portion faces generally upwardly and outwardly in order to maximize exposure of the photoelectric cells to ambient light. The generator may be disposed in a fixed relationship with the bracket for a specific geographic area or may be hinged and locked in various positions by pins or other locking means to be located at a position selected as optimum for a particular geographic area. The various elements of the unit are also preferably of a durable construction in order to minimize their susceptibility to natural or human destruction.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.